Yosafire
Yosafire (ヨザファイア) is the main protagonist of The Gray Garden. She is a female demon and Froze's best friend. Appearance Yosafire has short green hair with pink layers in the back. She wears a large red sweater, red boots, and a red beret to cover her broken horn. Yosafire wears deep maroon leggings and a golden cross necklace. She has one pink demon horn, a heart-shaped tail, and red eyes with red glasses. Personality Yosafire is a very energetic and positive demon, determined but often hot-headed. She is very irresponsible in school, normally sleeping in class or otherwise not paying attention, and generally doesn't do her homework. She is quick to stand up for what she believes in, and it is this attitude that allows her to defeat the flame demons along with Froze, Macarona, and Rawberry. Background When she was younger, she fell when flying and broke one of her horns. Since then she has been scared of flying, though she gets over this when she has to save Froze. Appearances * The Gray Garden * Mogeko Castle (Cameo) Relationships The Gray Garden Cast * Froze - The two are very close, and Yosafire even admits to wanting Froze to be her girlfriend. They are both also very good friends who often look out for each other. * Macarona - Very Close friends. * Rawberry - Very close friends. * Dialo - Close friends. * Chelan - Close friends. * Etihw - Seems to be close with. * Kcalb - Seems to be close with. The two might have a special respect for each other, for which Yosaflame had been Kcalb's old underling. * Lowrie - Her teacher. On good terms. * Greif - Her teacher. Is on bad terms. * Grora - The two seem to be friends. * Wodahs - Know each other well. Other Characters * Gallery In-game Photos bio_Yosafire.png|''Yosafire's bio'' Intro Yosafire.png|''Yosafire's introductory photo in The Gray Garden'' Frozeandyosafire.jpg Pietime.jpg|''Pietime at Dialo's!'' Mirror Yosafire.png Yes.png|''A Haniwa, you say?'' Smile.png|''Smile!'' Gasp.png|".........." SavingOldMan.png|''Saving Kcalb'' Battle3.png EüFé¼épé-2.png GottaSaveFroze.gif|''Gotta save Froze!'' TGG_Bonus.png|''Yosafire carrying Froze in a Bonus Room picture'' TGG_Bonus2.png|''The main TGG quartet in a Bonus Room picture'' TGG_Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Lowrieteaching.jpg|''The TGG sextet listening to Lowrie'' Other Photos Thegrayanime.png|''"The Gray Garden anime" seen on a TV screen of Mogeko Castle'' Junk14b.png Act2.gif 1029.png 20151222.png Calendar2.png K-yyok.gif|Yosafire with the other protagonists in a Funamusea banner Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo2 500.png|''The results of a TGG favorite character survey, with Yosafire ranking 2nd'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo4 500.png|''More survey results! (Translated by seichiinara)'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo3 500.png|''Translated by seichiinara'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Translated by seichiinara'' 20160112.png|''A screenshot of a possible remake of The Gray Garden'' Tumblr n91j7bjp8K1tgsadko1 500.png top_TGG.png 454.png 1025-5.png Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png parlor.png|Mini-figure Yosafire in Somewhat Strange Mogeko's room of Mogeko Castle 480.png Icon.png Junk17g.jpg|''Translated by seichiinara'' Trivia * Yosafire appears in Mogeko Castle as a mini-figure in Somewhat Strange Mogeko's room. ** She also appears on a TV screen in the same game, along with Froze, Rawberry, Macarona, Kcalb and Etihw. * She likes smelt (said in DJ Met's radio talk). She didn't mention this anywhere but during the talk. * She is the reincarnation of Yosaflame. * The bonus room states that she likes Froze, hates Shades McGees, and has a hobby of playing with flowers and looking at stars. * She can't swim. This can be seen in a Bonus Room video. Quotes *"Well yeah, Froze and I are friends sworn in love!" (To Macarona) * "Gosh, you guys are friendly! Almost like me and Froze!" (To Kcalb and Etihw) * "Cheerfulness is paramount!" (To Froze) * "Definitely don't want hay fever!" (Bonus Room) * "Nyaaaaaaaaaaghh!! There he is! Pervy McShades!!" (To Emalf, before the bat chase scene starts) References Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Demon